Siempre estaré contigo
by HPlauraRH
Summary: Clarke tiró de la palanca pero cuando se despertó ya no estaba en el trono de Polis, sino en una isla perdida cerca de Baja California. Lexa no estaba muerta, aunque los muertos si la perseguían. ¿Pueden las almas gemelas encontrarse en el multiverso?
1. Prólogo

\- _Siempre estaré contigo_ \- cruzó el portón mientras las palabras de Lexa resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.- _Siempre estaré contigo_ \- pero eso era imposible. La Comandante estaba muerta y ya nada haría que volviera.- _Siempre estaré contigo_ \- Clarke estaba en una sala blanca, ¿era una exclusa como las del Arca? Desde una de las ventanas podía divisar la Tierra.

\- Comandante, me alegro de verla-. Clarke se giró. Becca Pramheda se situaba frente a ella.

\- _Siempre estaré contigo_ -. Volvía a repetir su cabeza. Clarke contuvo por unos segundos la respiración. No tenía tiempo, no podía distraerse, debía completar su misión. Beca le explicó que ella, y solo ella podría usar el interruptor para detener a ALIE. Tenía que hacerlo, demasiadas muertes, demasiado sufrimiento. Rodeó con su mano derecha la palanca.

\- Si lo activas los matarás, a todos ellos-. Detrás de ellas apareció ALIE con su despampanante vestido rojo.- lo único que puede salvaros es la Ciudad de Luz.

\- Eso no es cierto, Clarke- dijo Becca- cometí un grave error con ALIE, tienes que detenerla.

\- La especie humana está condenada, la Ciudad de Luz es vuestra última esperanza- Clarke miraba a ALIE, ¿y si tenía razón? ¡No! Debía detenerla, ¡el ser humano tiene libre albedrío y esos malditos secuaces suyos no te daban opción a la hora de tomar el chip!

\- ¡Clarke rápido!- exclamó Becca- Una vez se actualice no podremos hacer nada.

\- Los vas a matar, Clarke, a todos ellos, ¡será tu culpa!- sentenció ALIE. Será tu culpa como lo fue _su_ muerte, pensó Clarke.

\- ¡Aquí la única asesina eres tú!- el gritó de Becca hizo que de su cabeza desapareciera el recuerdo de Lexa.- ¡Díselo! ¡Dile lo que hiciste!

\- Resolví la ecuación- contestó ALIE con normalidad- Arreglé el problema de superpoblación mundial.

\- ¡Mataste a seismilquinientos millones de personas!- rugió Becca.

\- Era la única solución- respondió ALIE tranquilamente- la raza humana no puede sobrevivir en la Tierra con esos niveles de población.

\- ¡Clarke, por favor!- rogó Becca- ¡No hay tiempo!

Clarke volvió a rodear con sus dedos la palanca. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y el recuerdo del Monte Weather invadió su memoria. Tenía que tomar otra decisión. Otra difícil decisión.- _Has nacido para liderar, igual que yo_ \- el recuerdo y las palabras de Lexa retumbaban en su cabeza.

\- En la Ciudad de Luz no tendrás que cargar con el peso de decisiones como esta- le dijo ALIE.

\- ¡Clarke solo intenta distraerte!- exclamó Becca- ¡Se nos agota el tiempo!

\- Yo solo hice lo mejor para la especie. Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré, ese es mi cometido.- dijo ALIE mirando a Clarke. Era una mirada vacía, sin vida. Entonces Clarke supo que tenía que tirar de la palanca pues ningún programa informático podía decidir el destino de la humanidad. Fue un segundo que se convirtió en toda una vida de recuerdos e imágenes pasándole a toda velocidad por la cabeza, y mientras bajaba la palanca lo último que veía era una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de ALIE a la vez que una voz en su cabeza repetía una y otra vez: _Siempre estaré contigo_.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola, buenas xD Tengo una idea en la cabeza que es hacer un crossover de los 100 con Fear the walking dead, que no se si va a funcionar, pero como me apetece escribir, me tiro a la piscina. Realmente tengo muy poco pensado y no sé por dónde tirar, pero bueno, eso es lo emocionante a la hora de escribir una historia. Espero que os guste, que tengáis paciencia para seguirme y que cualquier comentario será bienvenido^^**


	2. Elyza Lex

Abrió los ojos poco a poco para no dejar que la luz que entraba por la ventana le cegara por completo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? ¿Por qué estaba tan cansada que no podía apenas moverse? Miró a su alrededor. Estaba tumbada en la cama de la habitación de lo que parecía una adolescente. Se intentó incorporar pero no pudo. Por un momento se le paró el corazón y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Estaba atada a la cama. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Intentó calmarse y se concentró en escuchar más allá del cuarto, pero no captó señales de ruido. En la mesita de noche divisó un blister con pastillas, un vaso de agua medio vacío y un gran cuchillo de caza. No entendía nada pero forcejeó para intentar escapar de aquellas cuerdas que la tenían cautiva. Sintió alivio al comprobar que alguien muy inútil la había atado a aquella cama, pues con unos cuantos movimientos las cuerdas se aflojaron y ella pudo sacar la mano derecha para coger el cuchillo de la mesilla. Comenzó a rasgarlas y no tardó mucho en lograr desatarse. Estiró primero los brazos consiguiendo que la sangre fluyera a sus dedos entumecidos. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y pronto se arrepintió cuando comenzó a marearse. Anduvo hacia la puerta y se paró delante de ella apoyándose en el marco intentando recuperarse. Con el cuchillo en una mano y la otra en el pomo, tiró hacia sí, pero la puerta no abrió. Estaba encerrada.

Anduvo hacia la ventana que levantó fácilmente. Una ligera brisa entró inundando sus pulmones de aire húmedo. No había ninguna casa cerca, ningún edificio, ningún coche. Solo vegetación. No muy lejos pudo ver el mar, pero ni rastro de un ser humano. ¿Dónde estaban sus captores? ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada. Se comenzó a sentir mal y temiendo caer al suelo por el mareo, se sentó en la cama. El cajón de la mesilla de noche estaba medio abierto. Tiró de él y lo que había dentro hizo que abriera mucho los ojos. Una 9 milímetros se asomaba diciéndole que a lo mejor no estaba todo perdido. Cogió la pistola comprobando su munición, y la colocó encima de la mesilla. En el cajón había un par de paquetes de chicles, unas galletas, pañuelos, revistas de divulgación científica, una cartera y un cuaderno. Abrió la cartera comprobando que su dueño debía llevar una vida desahogada. 750$ en efectivo y diversas tarjetas de crédito y de fidelidad de restaurantes y tiendas. Cogió una en la que se podía ver una fotografía. Era un carnet de estudiante de la facultad de medicina en Stanford. Una chica rubia y de ojos azules sonreía en la fotografía. _Elyza Lex_ , pudo leer el nombre de la chica. _Pues lo siento, Elyza Lex, pero esa cartera es ahora de mi propiedad_ , pensó guardándosela en el bolsillo. Se levantó de la cama y cotilleó las estanterías. Libros por todos lados. Libros de aventuras, de misterio, pero también libros y enciclopedias del cuerpo humano. Llegó al armario donde había pegadas muchas fotografías. Reconoció a Elyza Lex sonriente en todas ellas. Era muy guapa y parecía divertida.

Creyó oír un ruido y se tiró a la cama en busca de la pistola. Esperó sentada en la cama apuntando a la puerta durante unos minutos pero nada pasó. Comenzó a pensar que aquel ruido fue fruto de su imaginación. Tenía que salir. ¡Tenía que averiguar que narices hacía ahí encerrada! Intentó recordar algo, cualquier cosa, pero su primer recuerdo era de apenas un rato antes cuando abrió los ojos en aquella habitación. ¿Era una buena idea escapar por la ventana? ¿Y si alguien la perseguía? ¿Y si estaba allí porque querían hacerle daño? Desesperada dejó la pistola en la cama rozando con sus dedos el cuaderno que había sacado del cajón. Lo abrió por una página cualquiera y comprobó que era un diario.

 _25 de septiembre de 2009,_

 _Hoy he comido en casa de Toby y de sus padres. Ha ocurrido algo muy gracioso cuando Rocky se ha subido encima de la mesa y se ha metido en la sopera de gazpacho que estaba bien fresquita. Todos han comenzado a gritar, entonces el perro ha salido de la sopera y se ha sacudido empapándonos a todos jajajaja Era un poco asqueroso pero no podía dejar de reírme hasta que vi a María con la camiseta de tirantes blanca empapada. Si, quien lo iba a decir, yo, Elyza Lex mirándole con lujuria las tetas a mi cuñada. Si se entera Tob me mata._

Paró la lectura avergonzada pensando que había invadido la intimidad de una persona. Supuso que aquella era la habitación de Elisa, pero todavía no lograba descifrar cómo había llegado allí. La curiosidad la tentó y volvió a coger el diario abriéndolo por las últimas páginas.

 _1 de junio de 2010,_

 _Supongo que aquí se acaba todo. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Es Dios castigándonos de alguna manera? No me lo merezco, ¡no me lo merezco, joder!_

\- _Aggggrrrrr_ \- un sonido hizo que se levantara de la cama y se aferrara a la pistola. Esta vez no eran imaginaciones suyas. Esta vez había alguien al otro lado aporreando la puerta. Esperó agazapada detrás del armario, con la pistola apuntando a la puerta pero la persona no entraba. Estaba torturándola de aquella manera. Pensó que debía de salir de allí. Corrió a la ventana. Podría escapar por allí, caminar por el tejadillo y saltar hasta el suelo. Había dos metros y seguramente le dolería, pero era su mejor opción.- _Aggggrrrrr_ \- Gritaba el hombre al otro lado de la puerta. Ella vio una mochila en el escritorio y la cogió metiendo dentro la pistola, el cuchillo, las galletas y el diario. Tenía un pie puesto fuera de la ventana cuando la puerta de la habitación reventó y por ella entró enloquecido un hombre. Se asustó tanto que cayó para atrás rodando por la ventana hacia el inclinado tejadillo. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a las tejas pero no consiguió más que hacerse cortes y moretones. Cayó al suelo con tanta violencia que estuvo a punto de desmayarse del dolor. El hombre se asomó por la ventana, ella estaba en el suelo sin poder levantarse, pero aunque unos puntos negros en su vista le impedían ver bien, captó como ese tío salió por la ventana con los brazos por delante tirándose por el tejado como si fuera un tobogán. Por la forma en la que cayó ella creía que se tuvo que romper varias costillas, pero el hombre se levantó poco a poco a unos metros de ella. Tenía los ojos rojos llenos de ira que la miraban como si fuera una presa. El hombre tenía camisa desgarrada dejando ver una fea herida que no podía ser normal. Bajo su piel parecía que sus venas estuvieran reventadas. Caminó hacia ella, y ella intentó levantarse sin éxito. Le dolía todo el cuerpo a causa de la caída. ¿Cómo podía ese hijo puta levantarse sin inmutarse? Se arrastró por el suelo en busca de la mochila, pero el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella.

\- ¡Pare!- le gritó al hombre. De cerca daba auténtico terror, ¡estaba loco! ¡Intentaba morderla!- Consiguió darle una patada en el estómago y quitárselo de encima. Con todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie y anduvo hacia la mochila. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos intentó salir corriendo pero el hombre la cogió por un tobillo desde el suelo haciendo que cayera. Le pateó la cabeza, pero eso no hizo más que enfurecerle. El hombre se sentó encima de ella, y ella, como podía, intentaba mantener su cabeza lo más alejada posible, pues parecía que aquel tipo tenía fijación con morderla.

 _Pum. Pum._ Se encogió cuando el sonido de los disparos llegó a sus oídos. El pecho del hombre fue atravesado por sendas balas, pero este ni se inmutó. Paró unos segundos por el retroceso que le habían causado los disparos, pero siguió atacándola. _Pum._ El disparo esta vez taladró la cabeza del loco haciendo que finalmente cesara. La chica se lo quitó de encima como pudo mirando a su derecha viendo la figura de tres personas con uniforme militar que corrían hacia ella.

\- ¡Que te jodan, hijo puta!- gritó un hombre de unos treinta años pateando el cuerpo del muerto.

\- ¡Eh!- un chico joven se acercó a ella y la ayudó a ponerse en pie- ¿Estás bien? Ya está, no pasa nada. Está muerto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¡James, no la toques!- exclamó la mujer-. ¡Puede estar infectada!

\- No está infectada- la defendió el chico llamado James. Tenía un rostro rudo, y los ojos y el cabello marrones.- Tenemos que ayudarla.

\- No tan deprisa- le paró el hombre- Vida tiene razón.

\- ¡Pues que vaya al barco a pasar la cuarentena!- exclamó el chico. Ella los escuchaba discutir como si no estuviera allí, como si todo aquello no fuera con ella- ¡Por el amor de Dios acaba de sufrir un ataque!

\- Llévala al barco.- le ordenó el hombre a James- Miraremos en el interior de la casa a ver si podemos sacar algo de provecho.

James la ayudó a ponerse en pie y después de recuperar su mochila caminaron juntos hacia el barco. James la guiaba por un camino de arena y en pocos minutos estuvieron en la playa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con esos extraños? ¿Por qué iban vestidos como militares? ¿Quién era ese hombre que la había atacado? ¿Por qué? Tantas y tantas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. James le hablaba pero ella no podía escucharlo. No es que no quisiera, es que no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera preguntarse qué narices hacía allí. James le ayudó a montarse en una lancha custodiada por otro hombre de uniforme y los tres pusieron rumbo al mar. Ella se dejaba llevar, su mente no era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando de pronto un enorme barco, un portaaviones apareció frente a ellos.

\- Bienvenida al Dwight D. Eisenhower.- anunció James.

Al cabo de un rato consiguieron subir al barco. Allí había mucha gente repartida por la cubierta, gente que no vestía de militar. Había tiendas de campaña y montones de sacos y bultos repartidos por todos lados.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hace, cabo Morgan?- preguntó una mujer cuando los vio subir a cubierta. Era mayor, posiblemente rozaba los cincuenta. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta lo que resaltaba sus facciones, aparentando ser una mujer severa.

\- La encontramos en tierra, teniente- respondió James- Nuestro deber es ayudar a las personas.

\- Su deber es cumplir órdenes, cabo- dijo ella.- Y las órdenes son que ningún civil más entre en el barco.

\- Todavía no se ha aprobado esa ley- se quejó el chico.

\- Se aprobará- sentenció la teniente- no podemos seguir admitiendo gente en este barco.- James se acercó a la mujer.

\- Mamá, es solo una cría, ¿cómo la iba a dejar en tierra? No es mayor que tu hija…- susurró este. La mujer lo miró con rostro serio, después la miró a ella y soltó aire por la nariz.

\- Llévala a cuarentena.- concluyó la teniente. Con las manos llamó a dos soldados que la condujeron dentro del barco. James estaba a su lado sonriendo. Mientras caminaban por las entrañas del portaaviones.

\- ¿Ha tenido contacto con algún enfermo durante las últimas dos semanas?- le preguntó uno de los soldados. Ella no contestó. El soldado volvió a preguntar. Pero ella actuaba por inercia, siendo incapaz de comunicarse. ¿Qué iba a decir? No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Señorita!- le gritó el otro soldado- ¿Ha mantenido contacto con algún infectado? ¿Le han tocado? ¿Le han mordido?

\- ¡Está en shock!- exclamó James- Déjenla en paz, soldados.

Siguieron caminando sin que ninguno de los dos soldados la volviera a preguntar. Después de bajar muchas escaleras, y serpentear por innumerables pasillos, pararon delante de una puerta donde a su lado había un marco con un teclado. James tecleó y la puerta se abrió. Pidió a los soldados que se marcharan pues ya lo tenía todo controlado. Ella y James cruzaron la puerta para dar a una sala pequeña donde había muchos monos amarillos y azules como los de los médicos, varios paquetes de guantes y mascarillas, y un fregadero. Enfrente de ellos había otra puerta con otro teclado. James se puso un par de guantes limpios y una mascarilla. Después habló.

\- No tienes por qué hablar si no quieres todavía- le dijo- pero para cuando quieras hacerlo, estaré aquí, ¿vale? Soy James.- dijo tendiéndole la mano. Ella quería hacer lo mismo, quería presentarse y ser amable con la única persona que lo había sido con ella desde que se había levantado en ese infierno. Extendió su mano y entonces vio su reflejo en uno de los espejos que había en la habitación. Reconoció la figura rubia y de ojos azules que devolvía el saludo a James. Ella era Elyza Lex.

 **N/A: Es gracioso el nombre de Elyza Lex porque lo escribí y luego me metí en internet y vi que era el nombre que usaba el fandom para denominar un hipotético personaje de Eliza en Fear jajajaja si es que... ¡Este fandom tiene telepatía! Próximo capítulo desde la perspectiva de Alicia. Me voy fuera de Madrid, asi que para racionar un poco la lectura, la próxima actualización será el jueves (Cuando Alycia esté en madrid, me cago en to! jaajjaa) o el viernes, depende de si pillo wifi. ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Alicia Clarke

_La noche anterior no había conseguido dormir nada. Había matado por primera vez, y no a cualquiera. Alastor, había sido su compañero durante muchos años, era su hermano de sangre, era un nightbloods como ella. Pero así era su tradición, "_ Jus drein jus daun", _la sangre pide sangre, y un Comandante no podía permitirse sentir debilidad. El conclave no había hecho más que empezar y compadecerse de los rivales caídos no hará que se convierta en Heda._

 _Se levantó de la cama, apenas estaba deshecha pues casi se había movido desde que se tumbó a descansar la noche anterior. Era la hora, en la segunda ronda del torneo le tocaría pelar con Luna. Luna era fría y distante. A su manera, todos los nightblood lo eran. ¿Para qué molestarse en entablar una amistad? Eran rivales, en el fondo todos sabían que solo uno sobreviviría. Pero Luna era distinta, parecía que disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno. En la primera ronda le tocó pelear contra su propio hermano, y para siempre quedará clavado en su memoria como la chica lo degolló sin contemplación. Lexa siempre recordará su cara de satisfacción, su sonrisa. Había disfrutado con ello. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? Para ella matar a Alastor había sido sencillo, pero ni mucho menos fácil, y por supuesto, nada divertido. Era su deber, tenía que hacerlo si quería sustituir a la Comandante, pero jamás sentiría placer al matar a otro ser humano._

 _Lexa comenzó a vestirse para la batalla y para cuando quiso llegar al ring ya era medio día. Personas de todos los clanes se agolpaban en las gradas improvisadas de Polis. Gritaban y animaban eufóricos. Luna ya estaba en el centro de la arena y por un segundo, Lexa sintió miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si hoy terminara su vida? ¡Solo tenía 16 años!-_ Eso no importa _\- la voz de Titus, el guardián de la llama, retumbaba en su cabeza-_ el espíritu de la comandante sabrá elegir sabiamente,- _había dicho el consejero_ \- Morir durante el cónclave es un honor.- _Un puñetazo en toda la cara que casi la tira al suelo le hizo sacar de sus pensamientos. El público aplaudía y ella debía espabilar si no quería morir._ _Elegantemente giró sobre sí misma y pateó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cara de Luna, pero esta esquivó el golpe. Rápidamente Luna contraatacó y ella no pudo hacer más que defenderse. Luna estaba poseída, como loca, golpeaba y golpeaba sin dejar de sonreír. Lexa consiguió agacharse al tiempo que cogía impulso para placarla. Luna no era demasiado grande, al igual que ella, pero tenía un cuerpo duro y fibroso fruto de años de entrenamiento. Lexa se sentó encima de ella y comenzó a ahogarla con las dos manos. Luna pataleaba y con una llave maestra consiguió cambiar las tornas y ponerse encima de ella. Luna sonrió y comenzó a pegarla puñetazos. Lexa estaba a su merced. Intentó forcejear pero su rival parecía una autómata. El público estaba enloquecido, gritaban mientras ella no dejaba de sangrar por la nariz, por el labio roto. Los golpes que conseguía atinar en el cuerpo de Luna parecían no hacer efecto. Comenzó a ver puntos negros y la vista se le nublaba._

\- _Mi lucha ha terminado- susurró Lexa, no había nada que pudiera hacer, no conseguía frenar su ataque, y de repente los golpes cesaron. Abrió su ojo derecho hinchado por los golpes y vio a Luna detenida encima de ella. Estaba paralizada y se miraba las manos llenas de sangre con horror. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo, Lexa se volteó y logró ponerse de pie a duras penas. Luna seguía de rodillas contemplando sus manos, levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Lexa pudo ver en los ojos de su contrincante el más sincero de los arrepentimientos. Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. Luna corrió en dirección opuesta a Lexa desapareciendo entre un público descolocado dejándola en medio de la arena sin saber muy bien que había pasado._

\- _Alicia…- oía en su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Qué estaba pasando?- Alicia…_

\- Alicia, cariño despierta.- Alicia abrió los ojos, estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Victor Strand. su madre Madison estaba a su lado cogiéndole el brazo- Alicia, tenemos que irnos.

Alicia se levantó de la cama rápidamente. Era de noche pero algo iluminaba el exterior. Era fuego, ¡un gran incendio se estaba propagando por la ciudad!

\- ¿Dónde está Nick?- preguntó ella preocupada por su hermano, olvidándose completamente de aquel sueño tan extraño que había tenido.

\- Está con Strauss cargando las cosas en el yate- dijo su madre recogiendo rápidamente toda la ropa que Alicia había dejado en la habitación.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí!- exclamó Travis, el novio de su madre, entrando por la puerta- ¡Los militares están bombardeando Los Ángeles!

Alicia cogió todo lo que pudo y salió corriendo detrás de Travis recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión de aquél misterio Victor Strand. Travis salió fuera de la casa, bajando las escaleras que daban a una pequeña cala. Allí los demás estaban cargando bultos en una zodiac. Escuchaba gemidos a lo lejos, y supo que esas estaban a punto de llegar. No había ninguna luz artificial, pero no hizo falta porque el fuego lo iluminaba todo. Aviones de combate se dirigían desde el mar cargados de bombas que detonaban en el interior de la ciudad. ¿Ese era su plan? ¿Bombardearlo todo? ¿Incluido los vivos?

\- ¡Chris!- gritó Alicia. El hijo de Travis era de su misma edad y horas antes acababa de presenciar como su padre le pegaba un tiro a su madre para que esta no se convirtiera en un monstruo.- ¡Chris sube!

\- ¡No pienso dejarla!- gritó el chico aferrándose al cadáver de su madre. Nick ayudó a Alicia a cargar cosas en la Zodiac. Daniel y Ofelia, padre e hija que se habían unido a su familia en la huida desesperada de la ciudad, estaban colocando bultos encima de la barca haciendo hueco para que cupieran todos.

\- ¡No cabemos!- gruñó Strand cuando Madison intentó subir. ¿De qué iba ese moreno? Pensó Alicia, ¡si no salían de ahí pronto el fuego les alcanzaría!

\- ¡Llévate a tu hermana!- le ordenó Madison a Nick.

\- En cuanto dejemos esto, volveré a por vosotros- le prometió Nick.

La zodiac se alejó de la costa rumbo hacia el barco _Abigail_. Strauss les había acogido en su casa y ahora les daba cobijo en su barco. ¿Qué intenciones tenía ese hombre? Alicia miraba hacia la playa iluminada por el fuego de las bombas. No sabía lo que sentir, estaba asustada, apenada, aterrorizada, pero también enfadada. ¿Qué narices le pasaba al mundo?

 **N/A: ¿Por dónde empiezo? Quería que Alicia tuviera un deja-vu sobre Lexa, pero no quería repetir momentos que ya hemos visto en la serie. Al menos todavía no, así que me he inventado esta escena de su conclave. Sé que Luna huyó antes de Luchar con Lexa, pero bueno, me apetecía escribir esto y que tuviera un poco de coherencia. La verdad es que no me gustó para nada como lo trataron en la serie, Luna huye supuestamente asustada de su poder y dando entender que hubiera pateado el culo a Lexa, y eso pues como que no mola, ¡nuestra Heda no puede perder ante nadie!**

 **Por otro lado, no sé si también ven FTWD, pero supongo que sí, porque si leen fics de Clexa/Elyza es que están tan desesperadas como yo y ven todas las series en las que salga Alycia xDD Esta escena corresponde al inicio de la 2º temporada, y va a ser el punto de partida de la línea temporal de Fear, lo que quiere decir que a partir de aquí la reescribo como yo quiero xD. Para los que no ven FTWD… Bueno, no hay mucho que contar, hay zombis y se quieren comer a la familia disfuncional de Alicia. Son un poco lerdos pero les perdonamos porque está empezando el apocalipsis.**

 **Un saludo, ¡que me enrollo y no paro!**


	4. Graduación

_3 de marzo de 2010,_

 _Hoy voy a contar algo que me da mucha vergüenza, pero que en el fondo me ha gustado. Debe de ser que desde que lo dejé con Tob y estoy a dos velas ando más salida que el pico de una plancha. El día ha transcurrido con total normalidad, la clase de microbiología casi acaba conmigo jajaja Hannah quería que nos la fumáramos y realmente me arrepentí de no hacerlo cuando me envió unas fotos tumbado en el césped de la facultad tomando el sol, pero así soy yo. Subnormal profunda. Lo que realmente me ha gustado de este día, y por lo que escribo, es para desahogarme de ciertos pensamientos impuros que rondan por mi cabeza. Tengo que admitirlo, me molan las tías. Me molan mucho las tías. Los chicos no me han dejado de gustar, pero es que últimamente tengo una fijación insana por ellas. Vale que siempre que estaba en casa de Tob miraba a María con cierto deseo, sabía que me atraía un poco pues la consideraba muy guapa, y por eso poco a poco he ido aceptando que me gustan las mujeres, pero es que lo de las últimas semanas es la gota que colma el vaso. Llevo soñando con una chica desde hace varios días, no todas las noches, cierto, pero cada vez que lo hago me despierto de muy buen humor. ¿Quién es? No tengo ni puñetera idea, solo sé que se llama Lexa y que cada día me tiene más loca. Esto no es sano, obsesionarse con un sueño no debe ser bueno, pero me hace sentir tan real que de momento no me importa._

Elyza volvía a leer la entrada del diario intentando recordar a Lexa pero no pudo. Se acordaba de ciertas cosas de su vida, cosas muy puntuales. Se acordaba de que vivía en Bel-Air, Los Ángeles. Se acordaba de su habitación, y de cómo un día coló a un chico llamado Tom para pasar la noche. Se acordaba de cómo llegar a la facultad en autobús, y de cómo se practicaba una RCP. Se acordaba de que tenía 18 años y estudiaba primero de medicina. Se acordaba de que su número favorito era el 3 y su color el morado, se acordaba de esas tonterías pero se acordaba muy poco de lo que ponía en ese diario. No recordaba a sus padres, ni a Tob, o María. Ni mucho menos se acordaba de la flamante Lexa, que era nombrada con devoción en algunas hojas.

Elyza cogió el diario. Era lo único que le habían dejado pasar a su celda/habitación, el resto de su mochila, la pistola, el cuchillo, incluso las galletas, habían sido requisadas por los soldados. James prometió volver a verla pero había pasado ya una semana y el chico jamás apareció. ¿Una semana? El tiempo en ese maldito lugar era una tortura. Cuando James la dejó allí, una doctora, con la supervisión de otra soldado, le habían hecho un interrogatorio, le habían desnudado y comprobado que no tuviera ninguna mordedura, le habían obligado a ducharse, y al encontrar múltiples heridas y cortes, se habían disparado las alarmas. Elyza entendió que podía estar infectada pero en ese momento no sabía de qué. No fue hasta más tarde, cuando le encerraron en aquellas 4 paredes blancas con una cama y un retrete, cuando comenzó a leer el diario y suponer lo que había pasado.

 _1 de junio de 2010,_

 _Supongo que aquí se acaba todo. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Es Dios castigándonos de alguna manera? No me lo merezco, ¡no me lo merezco, joder! Mamá se ha contagiado. Creíamos que estaríamos seguros en la casa de la isla pero no ha sido así. Debió contagiarse en el hospital y sin darnos cuenta ya estaba infectada cuando llegamos aquí. No me lo puedo creer. Está muerta, ¡está muerta como pronto lo estaremos papá y yo!_

Elyza dejó de leer. Había leído ese día en múltiples ocasiones, pero al llegar a esa parte se le ponía un nudo en la garganta. Su madre estaba muerta. Su madre a la cual no recordaba y por la que no podía sentir pena, ni dolor, estaba muerta. Era una sensación extraña. Debería sentirse mal, debería llorar pero no lo hacía. No podía, no sentía nada por aquella mujer.

 _Homo homini lupus. El hombre es un lobo para el hombre. Somos un peligro. Papá y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era encerrarnos en nuestros cuartos durante cinco días y pasar una pequeña cuarentena, solos, sin ponernos en peligro el uno al otro. Mamá nos atacó, y es posible que sus fluidos hayan pasado a nuestro cuerpo, como explicaban en la tele. Aquello era increíble, ¿un virus capaz de revivir a los muertos? Definitivamente, el mundo se había ido a la puta mierda. Me noto fiebre y me suda todo el cuerpo. Realmente no sé si yo también estoy contagiada o es fruto de mi imaginación. No quiero acabar como mi madre, ha sido la visión más horrible de mi vida. Estaba tan enloquecida, tan rabiosa... Ya dijeron en la tele que no intentásemos ponernos en contacto con los enfermos cuando estuvieran en ese estado, pero nos pilló de sopetón. Estaba como loca, iba a matar a papá, lo mordía, lo arañaba… intenté pararla pero no pude… tenía que hacerlo…_

Elyza notó que en esta parte del diario el papel estaba arrugado y mojado, supuso que era de lágrimas.

 _…No pretendía matarla, solo le asesté con la lámpara en la cabeza para intentar noquearla pero ella… No se levantó. Papá estaba lleno de cortes y heridas, le ayudé a levantarse y quería curarlo pero no me dejó. Dijo que teníamos que separarnos, no quería contagiarme, dijo que me encerrara en mi habitación y que él haría lo mismo. Dijo que nos encerrásemos con comida y agua y que esperásemos varios días a ver si mostrábamos los síntomas. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón yo ya sabía que estaba infectado y él también. Solo quería protegerme, pero ahora lo protegeré yo a él. Los sudores y la fiebre no se me pasan, y si es verdad que estoy infectada soy un peligro para mi padre. He encontrado unas cuerdas en el armario y creo que me voy a atar a la cama por si acaso vuelvo a la vida y me da por atacarle. Que puta locura. No tengo otra opción._

Se quedó mirando las últimas palabras. Era su letra, la reconocía, pero no se acordaba de haberlo escrito. ¡No se acordaba de nada! Tiró el diario con fuerza hacia una de las paredes.

\- - Deberías calmarte- la doctora Fonseca se asomó por la pequeña ventanilla que había en la puerta de su celda.

\- - ¡Necesito salir de aquí!- gritó ella.

\- - Sabes que hasta que no pase el periodo de cuarentena no puedes salir, Elyza.- le respondió la doctora.

\- - ¡Estoy bien, maldita sea!- chilló.

\- - Déjalos, Elyza- dijo una voz. Era Trevor, el habitante de la celda de al lado- es perder el tiempo.

\- - ¡Silencio, Bostick!- le gritó la doctora antes de marcharse. Elyza se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba desesperada, necesitaba salir de allí, ¡necesitaba que le contaran lo que realmente estaba pasando!

\- - La necesitamos- oyó una voz autoritaria al otro lado del pasillo.

\- - Todavía no ha pasado el periodo de cuarentena- reconoció la voz de la doctora discutiendo con otra persona.

\- - Han pasado diez días y no muestra síntomas, está lista- decía un hombre.

\- - Es sólo una estudiante- respondió la doctora.

\- - Es mejor que nada.- sentenció el hombre.

Elyza escuchó mucho barullo en el pasillo y tuvo que confesar que se asustó un poco cuando la puerta de su habitáculo se abrió.

\- - Bienvenida a tu graduación, princesa.- dijo uno de los soldados entrando por la puerta y sacándola al exterior.


	5. Somos lo que somos

¿Dónde estaba Matt? ¿Seguiría vivo o se habría convertido en una de esas… cosas? Alicia intentaba no pensar en el destino de su novio… exnovio… Lo que fuera, a estas alturas ya estaría muerto. Estaba tumbada en la cama del camarote del yate de Victor Strand divagando sobre lo que le había ocurrido al mundo. ¿Y si estaban todos muertos y ese era el infierno? Tal vez una bomba atómica había acabado con ellos y estaban viviendo en el purgatorio.

\- ¡Alicia ven a ver esto!- su hermano abrió la puerta esperando que le siguiera. Alicia se levantó preguntando qué pasaba. Nick le condujo hasta la cubierta donde se había reunido todo el mundo alrededor de unos prismáticos que pasaban de mano en mano.

\- Tenemos que ir allí- propuso Chris.

\- Tal vez haya supervivientes- añadió Ofelia.

\- A mí barco no se sube nadie- sentenció Strand.

\- ¡Pero qué pasa!- exclamó Alicia. Su madre le pasó los prismáticos y le señaló un punto en la costa. Había restos de fuselaje por todas partes, además de multitud de maletas esparcidas por el suelo.

\- Un accidente de avión- le explicó Travis- Nick cree que es buena idea ir a echar un vistazo, conseguir provisiones, ropa, medicinas…

\- Me parece bien- dijo ella- le acompaño.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que vayáis allí solos!- exclamó su madre.

\- ¡Mamá no somos niños!- gritó Nick.

\- Yo les acompañaré- sugirió el viejo Salazar.- Cuidaré de tus hijos si tu cuidas de mi Ofelia...

\- ¡Papá yo ya soy grande para acompañarlos!- exclamó Ofelia, quien era unos cuantos años mayor que Alicia, pero a la que su padre tenía sobreprotegida.

\- De ninguna manera, tú te quedas en el barco y no hay más que hablar.- dijo él.

Nick, Alicia, Chris, y Daniel Salazar prepararon la zodiac para salir hacia la playa. Travis debía quedarse, pues estaba reparando los filtros del barco que se habían atascado días atrás. Mientras tanto, Madison vigilaría bien de cerca a Strand ya que todavía no tenían ni la más remota idea de las intenciones del hombre, ¿hacía dónde les llevaba? ¿Por qué había decidido ayudarlos?

El viento golpeaba su cara y las motas de arena le arañaban los brazos a medida que se acercaban a la playa navegando con la zodiac. Strand dejó su pistola en manos de Salazar y ahora mismo era la única arma de la que disponían. La misión era clara, conseguir todo tipo de cosas que podrían servirles, ropa, zapatos, alimentos de los carritos de las azafatas, medicinas de los neceseres… Todo podría servir. Habían hecho prometer a su madre que si divisaban movimiento en la playa volverían al yate echando leches. Realmente Alicia no se planteaba enfrentarse a esas cosas. ¿O sí? Tal vez si, tal vez debería de dejar de tenerles miedo, o al menos, miedo a enfrentarse a ellos. Si este era el nuevo mundo, ese iba a ser su pan de cada día. Y cuanto antes se acostumbrase, mejor.

\- Chris y yo peinaremos la zona interior, ¿de acuerdo? Vosotros quedaros al borde de la costa- ordenó Salazar cuando llegaron a tierra.

Nick y Alicia asintieron y comenzaron su búsqueda por la playa. Había trozos de fuselaje mezclados con sangre y restos humanos que hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas. Nick cargaba con un enorme saco y Alicia iba abriendo maletas y metiendo en el saco las cosas útiles.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que nos hacías daño?- preguntó Alicia rompiendo el silencio.- Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti y ahora estás aquí….- Odiaba a su hermano. Quería a su hermano pero lo odiaba. Cuando su padre murió, Nick se dio a la droga destrozando aún más sus vidas. ¿Por qué no podía contenerse? Ella había pasado por lo mismo y ni se le había pasado por la cabeza borrar el dolor con droga.

\- Alicia…- Nick la miró. Sabía que su hermano se arrepentía, sabía que estaba enfermo, que necesitaba ayuda, que en el fondo de su corazón estaba sufriendo por el dolor que le hacía pasar a su familia, pero no podía evitarlo- Tú eres la hija perfecta y yo la oveja descarriada… Somos lo que somos.

\- Supongo, _somos lo que somos_.- Alicia sintió un déjà-vu. Creyó haber dicho esas palabras en otro lugar, en otro momento importante de su vida. Algo la oprimía el pecho y su mente se trasladó a miles de kilómetros de allí. Le faltaba el aire cuando se vio a sí misma en mitad de una explanada oscura rodeada de cientos de personas vestidas con extraños pelajes.

\- Ali, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Nick agarrándola del brazo- Te has quedado blanca.

\- Sí, es solo que…

\- ¡Ayuda!- los hermanos se giraron cuando escucharon una voz pidiendo auxilio. Encima de una duna de arena aparecía la figura de un hombre vestido de militar. A su lado, llevaba arrastras el cuerpo de una chica inconsciente. Nick y Alicia se miraron con los ojos abiertos. El chico corría en su dirección acercándose más y más. Estaba magullado, iba cojeando y sujetaba un fusil en el lado opuesto a donde agarraba a la chica.- ¡Ayuda!- Volvía a gritar casi llegando a su altura.- ¡Ya vienen!- gritaba- ¡Vienen!

Los gritos del chico y los gemidos de los primeros muertos apareciendo por la duna sacaron a los hermanos de su asombro. Nick se puso delante de Alicia como queriendo protegerla de aquellos extraños.

\- ¿Quién coño eres?- preguntó él.

\- ¡Tú crees que tenemos tiempo para presentaciones!- exclamó el chico, debía tener unos treinta años, era alto, robusto y castaño. Iba vestido de militar y en la solapa de su camisa llevaba una etiqueta en la que estaba escrito J. Morgan. A su lado una rubia, vestida también de uniforme, estaba medio inconsciente.- ¡Tenéis que ayudarnos!- rogó- ¡Hay cientos de esas cosas viniendo hacia aquí!

\- Chris… Salazar…- susurró Alicia a medida que retrocedían y los muertos avanzaban hacia ellos. Todavía les quedaba mucho espacio por recorrer, pero cada vez había más y más, decenas, cientos de esas cosas caminando insaciables hacia su comida.

\- ¡Voy a por ellos!- gritó Nick corriendo en la dirección donde había ido sus amigos- ¡Prepara la zodiac!

Alicia cogió la mochila que habían llenado de provisiones y con el otro brazo ayudó al soldado a cargar con la chica hasta la zodiac. Podía escuchar el ruido de cientos de pies arrastrándose hacia allí a la vez que aquellos monstruos gemían triunfantes al haber encontrado comida.

\- Lexa… Siempre… Contigo… Lexa- murmuraba entre sueños la chica a la que acababa de rescatar cuando la tumbaron en la zodiac.

\- ¿Qué dice?- preguntó Alicia- ¿Le han mordido?

\- ¡No!- negó el soldado ayudando a Alicia a llevar la zodiac hasta el agua- Llevamos tres días sin comer, ni beber, sufre deshidratación, ¡está delirando!

Alicia se descolgó la mochila y sacó una botella de agua. Con una mano cogió suavemente la cabeza de la rubia y la elevó mientras que con la otra le daba de beber agua poco a poco. La chica estaba ardiendo, y cuando terminó le pasó la botella al chico que se la bebió de un trago sin parar ni un segundo a respirar. Los muertos avanzaban por el lado derecho de la playa sin descanso, aunque todavía faltarían un par de minutos para empezar a preocuparse.

\- Gracias- dijo el chico sonriendo-. Mi nombre es James, y ella es Elyza. Somos miembros del Dwight D. Eisenhower, posiblemente uno de los lugares más seguros de la Tierra.- James le tendió la mano, y Alicia dudó unos segundos antes de dársela.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!- gritó Salazar entrando en escena apuntando al chico con la pistola de Strand. Nick y Chris estaban a su lado.

\- Está bien, Daniel- respondió Alicia- Están deshidratados.

\- No está bien- dijo el hombre sin dejar de apuntar a James- Salid de la zodiac.

\- ¡Salazar, no podemos dejarlos aquí!- le encaró Alicia.

\- ¿No te acuerdas lo que pasó con los últimos militares que conocimos?- preguntó irónicamente él.

PUM. El primer muerto cayó con una bala en la cabeza detrás de Daniel Salazar. Del fusil de James salía humo. Le había salvado. Los muertos llegaban y tenían que salir de allí. Salazar y los chicos subieron rápidamente a la zodiac y partieron rumbo hacia el Abigail.

\- Strand no aprobará esto.- susurró Salazar.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Nick a Alicia mirando a James- ¿Te ha hecho algo?- Alicia negó.

\- Mira tío- habló James- nos separamos de nuestros compañeros y nos perdimos. Solo queremos volver a nuestro barco.- Nick se encogió de hombros.

Llegaron al yate y antes de poner un pie en la cubierta, Strand los apuntaba con un arma.

\- Creo que fui muy claro en cuanto a traer invitados al barco.- dijo el hombre. James apuntaba con su fusil a Strand. Travis, Madison y Ofelia también estaban en la cubierta.

\- Teníamos que salir de allí- se defendió Alicia- ¡Los muertos nos perseguían!

\- Baja el arma, amigo- le pidió James.- Solo queremos volver con los nuestros.

\- No soy tu amigo, y no te voy a ayudar. Vas a salir de mi zodiac y vas a volver a nado por donde has venido.- explicó Strand.

\- Strand, no hay necesidad…- empezó Travis.- Pídele que te entregue las armas y les ayudaremos.

\- ¡Travis, cállate!- le gritó Strand.

\- ¡Cállate tú, Strand!- exclamó Madison sacando una llave inglesa que tenía escondida en el pantalón.- ¡Y deja de apuntar a mis hijos!

Madison dio un golpe a Strand con la llave haciendo que este cayera al suelo y perdiera el conocimiento. Cogió rápidamente su pistola y bajo el desconcierto del resto apunto a James.

\- Si quieres subir, entréganos las armas.- dijo ella.

\- No te preocupes- dijo James levantando las manos y entregando el fusil- solo queremos volver a casa.- Madison hizo un gesto a Daniel, y este cogió de las muñecas al chico conduciéndolo dentro del barco. Travis con ayuda de Chris cogió a la chica, que estaba inconsciente y la llevaron a uno de los camarotes. Ofelia abrazó a Nick y Alicia, y les ayudó con las bolsas que habían traído de la playa. Estaban terriblemente cansados y tenían la impresión de que quedaba mucho tiempo antes de descansar.

 **N/A: Encontronazo de Alicia y Elyza… Esta última inconsciente, ¿qué pasará cuando recupere la consciencia? ¿Cómo han llegado James y Elyza a la playa si estaban en el portaaviones? Oxoxoxoxoi lo resolveremos en el próximo capítulo jajajaja Gracias por votar y comentar, me gustaría que me dijerais qué tal va, si os está gustado o si tenéis alguna sugerencia.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias!**


	6. Encuentro

_Bienvenida a tu graduación, princesa_. Habían sido las palabras del teniente Bot sacándola de su celda. Elyza había sentido miedo, ¿a dónde la llevaban? ¿No se suponía que estaba en cuarentena? ¿Para qué la necesitaban? Pronto se dio cuenta. El Dwight D. Eisenhower necesitaba urgentemente personal médico y ella era una de las pocas personas que allí se encontraba con algo de experiencia previa. Era solo una estudiante, y así se lo repitió una y otra vez a los soldados, pero estos no atendían a razones, y le llevaron junto a su próximo maestro en un curso desesperado por formar a alguien capacitado. Caminó junto a los soldados por los entresijos del barco durante más de 10 minutos. ¡Aquello era enorme! Pararon frente la puerta de un despacho y el teniente llamó dos veces antes de pasar. Entraron y a Elyza le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando se encontró por fin con un rostro familiar.

\- Creo que ya se conocen- habló Bot.

\- Efectivamente- era James el que hablaba. Llevaba un fonendoscopio azul colgando del cuello.- Puede dejarnos a solas, teniente.

El hombre salió del despacho dejándolos solos. Elyza no habló. Contemplaba el sencillo despacho. Era la consulta de un médico, con su camilla, su báscula, y su cajón de medicinas custodiado bajo llave.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó James.

\- ¿Eres médico?- dijo Elyza, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado cuando apareció para salvarla vestido de uniforme de los marines.

\- Médico militar, si.

\- ¿Por qué no viniste a verme? Dijiste que vendrías.- Elyza no quiso sonar tan desesperada pero le dolió que el chico no hubiera ido a verla. Al fin y al cabo, es de la primera persona de la que tiene recuerdos después de despertar en aquella casa.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo Elyza, aquí hay muchas personas que necesitan un médico. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme? ¿Te gustaría ser médico?

Elyza no respondió, ser médico era su mayor sueño, y las ganas por ayudar a los demás volvían a surgir en su interior.

\- Bueno, ahora mismo no tienes muchas opciones- le explicó él- te he hecho llamar porque necesitamos personal, Elyza, y creo que puedes aprender mucho si estás a mí lado.

\- Quiero ayudar- dijo ella- pero también quiero saber lo que pasa. Quiero saber dónde estamos, quiero saber hacia dónde vamos, y quiero saber por qué me habéis tenido encerrada durante días.

\- Estamos en mitad del mar, no vamos a ningún sitio, y te mantuvimos encerrada para comprobar que no portabas el virus, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

\- Eso no son respuestas…- murmuró la chica. James levantó una ceja y suspiró. Sabía que esa contestación no contentaría a Elyza, así que comenzó a narrar la historia.

\- Cuando todo esto comenzó, el Dwight D. Eisenhower se encontraba fondeando las aguas del pacífico cerca de la costa de San Diego. Las órdenes que llegaban desde los mandos eran muy confusas o inexistentes, ¿muertos que se levantaban de la tumba? Debían de estar gastándonos una broma. Nos lo empezamos a tomar enserio cuando los soldados comenzaban a tener problemas para comunicarse con sus familias. Algunos querían volver, otros seguir cumpliendo con la misión. Y nuestro coronel seguía esperando órdenes que nunca llegarían. Pronto comprendimos que el portaaviones era una de las mejores fortalezas contra aquellas criaturas. Autonomía ilimitada, toneladas de alimentos, medicinas, armas, aviones, helicópteros, y lo mejor, una tripulación adiestrada para el combate. La gente empezó a impacientarse, y el coronel, incapaz de tomar decisiones por sí mismo sufrió un motín a bordo. Los marines querían iniciar una misión de rescate en Coronado, pues allí vivían muchas de sus familias cerca de la base militar de San Diego….- Elyza escuchaba a James narrar la historia como quien con cinco años escucha a su padre narrarle un cuento.- La misión de rescate… fue un fracaso. En un intento de controlar a la población, o reculando sobre el avance de los muertos, Coronado se convirtió en un ghetto donde malvivían casi dos millones de personas, ¡dos millones de personas en menos de 15 km de costa! Como comprenderás, en cuanto aparecieron nuestras balsas salvadoras ofreciendo la seguridad de alta mar, hubo una guerra por ver quien se subía primero… Perdimos a muchos de los nuestros, y lo peor es que pocos se pudieron reencontrar con los suyos. Si los muertos no pudieron acabar con ellos, ellos se matarían entre sí intentando alcanzar una de las balsas. Fue horrible, yo estaba aquí y podía escuchar el murmullo, los gritos, los disparos, la gente se estaba volviendo loca, y lo peor, los estaban atrayendo, a los muertos. Comenzaron a llegar, cientos, miles de ellos atraídos por el ruido, lograron penetrar las vallas que días antes habían aguantado… Y entonces, todo acabó.- James hizo una pausa y agachó negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tu familia…?- Elyza sabía que no estaba bien preguntar, que no debía ser entrometida, pero aquella historia le estaba dejando perpleja.

\- Tranquila, mi familia está aquí- dijo él- Mi madre es capitán del ejército, y mi hermana es marine, tengo suerte, al menos toda la suerte que se puede tener hoy en día.

\- Entonces, si la misión fue un fracaso… Cuando me trajiste aquí, en cubierta… había mucha gente, civiles, ¿quiénes son?

\- Al ver la que se estaba liando, el consejo decidió abortar la misión. No podíamos traerlos a todos, no podíamos hacer otro viaje, los muertos ya estaban allí. Las balsas regresaron con los pocos afortunados que lograron huir. Desde entonces hemos aceptado a las personas de las pequeñas embarcaciones, pesqueros, balsas, que llegaban hasta nosotros. Personas que rescatamos de los pequeños islotes de la costa de California, personas como tú. Somos ya más de cinco mil.

\- ¿Cinco mil personas?- Elyza abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Cinco mil personas, exacto. Cinco mil personas que necesitan beber, comer, y cagar. Cinco mil bocas a las que alimentar, vestir y calzar. Cinco mil personas que pueden ponerse enfermas en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Y… qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó ella.

\- De momento buscamos un sitio donde poder asentarnos, una ciudad, una isla, un lugar donde poder volver a empezar.

\- ¿Pero el gobierno…? Alguien debe de estar luchando para exterminar a esas cosas…

\- Elyza…- comenzó James- Ya no hay gobierno. Estamos solos, cuanto antes lo aceptemos, mejor.

Elyza y James continuaron hablando una hora más. Para Elyza era un auténtico shock haberse levantado en ese nuevo mundo. Seguía sin recordar nada y aquello la desesperaba. James le dijo que tuviera paciencia, que seguro que muy pronto recordaría su vida con el estímulo más tonto. Elyza dejó su reclutamiento en aquella celda de la cuarentena para pasar a un camarote todavía más minúsculo. Tenía una cama, un lavabo, un espejo y un armario. Días después consiguió recuperar su diario. No recordaba nada de lo que ponía, pero era el único vínculo que tenía con su vida antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Los días siguientes se los pasó recorriendo la cubierta con James, ayudando a los heridos, curando fracturas de huesos, limpiando las heridas de los soldados que volvían de explorar tierra… Disfrutaba con aquello, había nacido para ayudar a la gente, y por eso no dudó en presentarse voluntaria cuando los exploradores divisaron los restos de un avión estrellado en una playa a unas millas de allí. James y ella fueron los médicos de esa misión de rescate. ¿Estaría preparada para volver a pisar tierra? Tenía miedo de encontrarse con los muertos, pero si permanecía más tiempo en ese barco, se iba a volver loca. Además, sería una enorme satisfacción encontrar supervivientes ya que ella fue la última persona en subir a bordo del Eisenhower. Y de eso hace ya más de un mes. Cogió su mochila y preparó todo lo necesario para la toma de tierra. Metió su diario, no le gustaba separarse de él. Cerró la puerta tras de sí rezando para que todo saliera bien.

El sol le golpeaba la cara. Estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Se moría de sed. En algún momento anterior todo se había ido al garete. Intentó incorporarse pero no tuvo fuerzas. Estaba tumbada en el suelo y sentía como otro cuerpo estaba peleando a metros de ella. _Lexa…_ logró susurrar. Lexa iba a venir a salvarla. No recordaba su rostro, no recordaba su voz, dudaba siquiera si era real. Pero sabía que ella la protegería. Tenía el estúpido pensamiento de que la chica de sus sueños vendría a rescatarla. Realmente estaba delirando.

\- Elyza tenemos que salir de aquí- era James el que la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Estaban en una desoladora playa. A su lado estaba el cadáver de un no muerto con la cabeza reventada-. Tenemos que huir, ya vienen.

James la arrastraba por la playa pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Esperando a ser salvada por una chica que ni siquiera existía.

Elyza abrió los ojos poco a poco. Notaba la boca seca y cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía una barbaridad. Estaba tumbada en una cama y por el balanceo de su cuerpo supo que estaba en un barco. A su lado, sentado en una silla, dándole la mano, estaba James dormido. De pie en la puerta, una chica castaña y de intensos ojos verdes la miraba ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaban?

\- Al fin despiertas…- dijo la chica. Sus palabras hicieron que James también se levantara.

\- James, ¿qué…?

\- Elyza, tranquila- le calmó James-. Estamos a salvo, todo va a salir bien.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- exclamó ella algo alterada- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Tranquila, tranquila…. Esta chica nos ha salvado- le susurraba James acariciándole la mano con aire protector.- Sus amigos querrán saber que ya has despertado, debo avisarles.

James se levantó y salió del camarote dejando solas a Elyza y Alicia. Elyza observaba cada rincón del lugar preguntándose como narices había llegado allí. Se paró en la puerta, justo donde Alicia la observaba sin decir nada.

\- Estábamos en misión de rescate…- comenzó Elyza- Íbamos a rescatar a los supervivientes de un accidente aéreo y…

\- Según James llevabais varios días sin agua ni comida- comentó Alicia.

\- ¿Tú nos salvaste?- preguntó Elyza incrédula, esa chica era poco más que una niña. Ni de lejos era mayor de edad.

\- Estaba con mi hermano cuando James llegó pidiendo ayuda- explicó Alicia-. Los muertos os perseguían, y… Bueno, digamos que os traje a nuestra balsa.

\- Gracias…- dijo Elyza incorporándose y sentándose en la cama.

\- De nada- contestó ella-. Dos personas más son dos muertos menos contra los que luchar, ¿no?

\- Tienes razón- Elyza observaba a la chica. Su rostro era dulce pero algo en su mirada le daba a entender que había tenido que madurar antes de tiempo- Soy Elyza, por cierto.

\- Alicia- le tendió la mano- Alicia Clark.

 _Clarke, Clarke…._ Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a despertar en el corazón de Elyza.


End file.
